


One Night Pancakes

by literaryoblivion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, Clubbing, Dancing, Deputy Derek Hale, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Isaac and Erica are Derek's kids, Kid Fic, Kissing, Librarian Stiles, M/M, One Night Stands, Pancakes, Single Parent Derek, Top Stiles Stilinski, and so is Boyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek loves his kids. He does. But… every once in a while he needs a break from them. It’s natural. It’s totally fine. He needs some “me” time occasionally. It’s allowed, okay? </p><p>At least this is what he keeps telling himself when he drops the kids and their overnight bags off at his older sister Laura’s house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday fic for [M](http://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com). Happy belated birthday! :D Also thanks to [Carrie](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com) for the beta and title suggestion. ;)
> 
> The fic is based on [this prompt](http://stonedsterek.tumblr.com/post/124550191470/derek-as-a-single-dad-with-his-three-lil-kids-boyd) I saw floating around on Tumblr. If it wasn't clear from the tags, Isaac, Erica and Boyd are younguns in this and are Derek's adopted kids. 
> 
> Warning: There is a very brief mention of past drugs and implied abuse in relation to how Isaac, Erica, and Boyd ended up in Derek's care (it is only one sentence towards the beginning of the fic).

Derek loves his kids. He does. But… every once in a while he needs a break from them. It’s natural. It’s totally fine. He needs some “me” time occasionally. It’s allowed, okay?

At least this is what he keeps telling himself when he drops the kids and their overnight bags off at his older sister Laura’s house.

He’s had Erica, Boyd, and Isaac for a few years now, ever since they were three, four, and four and a half, respectively. They are now three years older, and he loves spending every minute with them (mostly). He still remembers the day they came into his life like it was yesterday. 

He had been working as a deputy in Los Angeles and had come upon a nasty case involving drugs and orphan smuggling. There had been other children, but Erica, Boyd, and Isaac had been the ones Derek had carried out, fed, and took care of while child services was trying to get their act together. When it came time to take them to their foster home, Derek couldn’t bear to do it as he had already grown attached. He got the paperwork sorted and ended up keeping them and taking them home to stay. 

It was tough being a single working father trying to raise three kids, especially with his work schedule. So, he moved them all up to the smaller and quieter town of Beacon Hills, where his older sister lived, and transferred to the local Sheriff’s department. His sister was a lawyer, married to her career and perfectly okay with that, but she agreed to help Derek with the kids when he needed her to. It was a great arrangement, much better than trying to find a babysitter or daycare he could trust in L.A. 

After a month of hotels and crashing at Laura’s, they had finally settled into a nice three bedroom house (Erica got her own room). Then, three months later, they had developed a routine, gotten used to the neighborhood and the town. Derek’s job was great, and the Sheriff was very understanding of his situation, letting him take off or switch shifts when he needed to in case one of them was sick or had a doctor’s appointment. School was in full swing, which gave Derek a bit of a reprieve. But after a month of dealing with homework and arguments and being with his kids 24/7 when he wasn’t at work, Derek was at his wit’s end.

“You deserve a break, little bro,” Laura says, taking the overnight bags from Derek’s hand.

“I know, but--” 

“No ‘but,’ Derek. Go. Have fun, get laid, don’t worry about the kids. They’re safe with me, right princess?” Laura says, looking down at Erica who has suddenly appeared by her side. 

Erica nods emphatically, looking up at Derek. “Aunt Laura is the best. Daddy, what does ‘get laid’ mean?” 

Derek frowns and scowls at Laura who winces. “Ah, you heard that part did you?” Laura says. “It’s a grown-up way to have fun,” Laura supplies with a wink to Derek, who rolls his eyes.

“Like when we play at the park?” Erica asks.

“Yup,” Derek says, kneeling down so he’s at eye-level with his little girl. “Okay, you behave for Aunt Laura, and I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?” 

Erica bobs her head, her blonde curls bouncing with the movement. “Bye, Daddy,” she says before wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a wet kiss on his cheek. It almost makes him change his mind and tell Laura to forget it and take the kids back home. 

As if reading his thoughts, Laura guides Erica away and waves her off to go get the chicken nuggets that Boyd and Isaac are already eating in the kitchen. “Get out of here already,” Laura says, giving Derek a playful shove **.**

“Alright, alright. Call me if there’s any problems. Oh, and if Boyd--” 

“Got it,” Laura says dismissively, giving Derek a salute and shutting the door in his face. He knows she’s doing it for his own good or else he wouldn’t leave, but it’s still rude. Ugh. Sisters.

~

He goes home to shower and spiff himself up a little before meeting a few other deputies he’s made friends with for dinner and drinks. He puts on some cologne and gels his hair a little with the hopes that Parrish, one of the deputies, will make good on his promise to take him to the local gay club after dinner. He’s not quite sure what to expect, but it’s been a long time since he’s met anyone, let alone had any action, that he’d kind of be okay with a sloppy makeout or hell, even just some grinding on a dance floor at this point. 

Dinner goes well, and as promised, Parrish and a couple other deputies take Derek to The Jungle. They get drinks, and eventually, Parrish drags him to the dance floor, claiming that Derek needs to loosen up and stop holding the bar up.

It’s not long that Parrish finds himself a partner, leaving Derek alone to fend for himself. Derek feels awkward and unsure. He feels old, even though he’s really not, because the others around him clearly are young and most likely don’t have three kids waiting for them back home. He starts questioning why he even bothered to come out, that he’s better off leaving and spending the night in front of his TV, when someone comes up behind him and taps him on the shoulder.

He turns, ready to tell whoever it is thanks but no thanks and make his way to the exit, only to be struck speechless by the beauty of the man standing before him.  The other man is about his height, lean, but the tight red shirt he’s in suggests defined muscles. He has short brown hair that Derek could run his fingers through and lush pink lips and a dotting of moles on his cheek that Derek wants to kiss. The man is slightly flushed, his collarbone glistening in the light, suggesting that he’s been dancing for a while.

Derek has no clue who he is, but he wants him, which is a surprising thing for Derek since it’s been a while since he’s felt such attraction for another person.

“You look like you could use a partner,” the man says, a smirk on his lips and a glint in his eye. “Want to dance?” He holds out his hand to Derek, like they are in some middle school dance with chaperones as opposed to a club where everyone else around them is grinding on each other.

With a smile, Derek takes his hand and lets himself be led to a spot further in on the dance floor, squeezing past sweaty bodies until there’s a place large enough for the two of them to dance without being in anyone else’s space. They move their bodies to the beat of the music, close enough to feel the heat of each other. 

As the song changes, the other man drifts closer, turning so that his back is to Derek as he rolls his hips, eyes closed, absorbed into the music. It feels natural for Derek to put his hands on the other man’s hips, pulling him closer so they are flush against each other. When he does, the other man reaches behind him, one hand cupping the back of Derek’s neck, the other resting on Derek’s ass.

The man leans his head back so it’s on Derek’s shoulder and rolls his head so his lips are near Derek’s ear. “I’m Stiles, by the way,” he says, voice raised enough to be heard over the music and the crowd.

“Derek,” he replies in Stiles’s ear, which grants him a wide smile and a wink from Stiles. 

It’s too loud to say anything more, and Stiles seems content to continue his gyrations against Derek, which only make Derek wish they were somewhere a little more private.

By the time the song ends, Derek is hard in his jeans, and Stiles is facing him, a smirk on his face like he knows exactly what his moves did to Derek.

“Drink?” Stiles asks, thumbing behind him towards the bar.

Derek nods even though he plans to get water instead of alcohol. He has to drive home still, and he’d rather not deal with a hangover when he gets the kids back the next day. He follows Stiles through the crowd to the bar and waves the bartender down to order, Stiles a beer and Derek a water. 

“Had enough tonight?” Stiles asks, more curiosity in his tone than disdain, when Derek asks for a water. They are both leaning with their elbows against the bar, heads turned towards each other. 

“I have to drive home.” 

Stiles smiles. “Is home close by?” 

Derek quirks an eyebrow because that wasn’t subtle at all, but in all honesty, he can’t find it in himself to care. He shrugs, “Close enough.”

Stiles hums and sips his drink, putting on an air of nonchalance. He steps closer to Derek, turning his body so his chest is pressed against Derek’s shoulder and arm. 

“Tell me one thing about yourself,” Stiles asks, taking Derek aback by the question. He was expecting Stiles to say something like, ‘Let’s go then,’ or ‘Close enough for me to come along,’ or something equally as flirty or forward. Maybe Stiles likes to know more than a person’s name before he goes home with them?

Derek’s first thought is to tell Stiles about his kids, but then he remembers Laura telling him a while back to avoid bringing up having children to someone he wants to bang. So instead, Derek replies with the next thing that comes to mind. “I’m a deputy with the Sheriff’s department.” 

At that, Stiles grins. “The new one that just moved in from L.A.?” Derek’s eyes widen, eyebrows raised. Stiles waves it off. “I… uh know the Sheriff and a few of the other deputies.”

Derek nods, turning so his body is facing Stiles, both of them leaning an elbow against the bar. He wonders if that means Stiles already knows about his kids or not, but he doesn’t want to ask in case he doesn’t and is immediately turned off. Derek kind of desperately wants to take Stiles home, and he is not jeopardizing his chance now when he’s so close.

“Your turn,” Derek says, taking a sip from his water bottle as he waits for Stiles to answer. He tries not to choke on his water when Stiles licks then bites his lip in concentration.

“I grew up here, but I’ve been away for a while getting my Master’s.” 

“What made you come back here?” 

“My dad, mostly, and I couldn’t pass up the job opportunity. I’m the assistant librarian at the public library, but the head librarian is retiring at the end of the year and I’m a shoe-in.” Stiles winks, which makes Derek chuckle. 

Derek watches as Stiles finishes off his drink, setting the empty glass on the counter. 

“Want another?” Derek asks, and Stiles shakes his head. He pushes in closer to Derek, his hands on Derek’s hips, fingers playing with the hem of Derek’s shirt.

“I think I’d rather go back to your place and get to know you a little better. What do you think, Deputy Derek?” His voice is low, and his fingers slip under Derek’s shirt, press against his skin, as he moves them from Derek’s hips to his back.

Derek audibly swallows. “That… uh, yeah. Sounds good.” For as much as Derek had wanted this, he’s suddenly nervous now that it’s actually happening. He tries to play it off though, finishing his water and grabbing Stiles’s hand to lead him out to his car.

The drive isn’t long, and Stiles fills the silence with small talk, pointing out landmarks they pass. Derek hums and interjects occasionally as he tries to remember if he cleaned and picked up all the toys before he left for dinner. The last thing he needs is to be making out with Stiles and trip over a dinosaur or step on a random lego. 

When they pull up and get to the porch, Stiles stops Derek from opening the front door with a hand on his wrist. His brow is furrowed, face full of concern.

“You okay? We don’t have to do this if you don’t want. It’s cool. I can get a cab home.” 

Apparently Stiles had picked up on Derek’s anxiety and mental inspection of his house and is interpreting it as hesitance and possibly regret.

“No,” Derek says, firm, before he reels Stiles in with a hand on the back of his neck to kiss him.

It’s not the best kiss at first, a smashing of lips that hurts more than anything. But, Stiles tilts his head and opens his mouth, sighing a little as he does, and it’s so much better. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s neck, burying one of his hands in Derek’s hair, and Derek presses him against the side of the house, his keys dangling from the doorknob.

“I want this,” Derek says breathless against Stiles’s lips. 

Stiles nods lazily. “Lead the way, big guy.” He pushes gently on Derek’s chest to put some space between them, and Derek finally opens the door. 

There’s enough light from the moon shining in from the blinds he had forgotten to close that Derek doesn’t bother to turn on the lights. He also doesn’t want to turn on the lights in case he missed a pile of toys only visible in the stark incandescent light. Not that Stiles would have noticed anyway because as soon as Derek pulls the door closed behind them, Stiles has him crowded up against it.

“So, what exactly did you have in mind?” Stiles whispers, voice seductive in Derek’s ear. He’s pressed up against Derek, hand slipping under Derek’s shirt, his hips canting up a little so that Derek can feel how hard he is even through their jeans. He starts sucking on Derek’s earlobe, kissing his jaw, and honestly Derek can’t even think right now to know what to answer.

“Uhh,” is about all he can manage to get out, which makes Stiles giggle softly in his ear, the sound sending shivers down his spine.

“Does that mean you’re open to suggestions?” Stiles asks, leaning back enough to give Derek a cheeky smile.

Instead of answering, because he’s not quite sure what he wants to do with Stiles (at least specifically), he pushes himself from the door and guides Stiles backwards toward his bedroom with hands on his hips while he kisses Stiles. 

“Please tell me we’re going somewhere to be a little more horizontal and less clothed,” Stiles says, between kisses. 

“Hmhmm,” Derek hums against Stiles’s lips, amused at how Stiles can still talk despite the obvious distraction.

When they are finally in his room after some near trips and falls because neither seem to want to be separated long enough to walk properly, Derek pushes Stiles towards the bed until the backs of his knees are against it. 

“Think about what you want?” Stiles asks again, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck, leaning forward to place slow kisses along Derek’s jaw. “I’m up for anything,” Stiles mumbles against his skin, “however you want me.”

Derek swallows before he replies because he suddenly knows what he wants, and he’s not sure why he didn’t realize it sooner.

“I want you to fuck me,” Derek blurts out, a slight blush on his cheeks. It’s been so long since he’s been with anyone, and the thought of Stiles opening him up and pushing into him with deep thrusts is all he wants now. 

Stiles’s eyes widen slightly before his head is bouncing like he’s a bobblehead doll.

“Oh my _god_ , yes. Okay, yes, let’s do that,” Stiles says, quickly stripping off his shirt and kicking off his shoes. He does trip but fortunately lands on the bed, making Derek snort as he tries to take off his own clothes without a similar incident. Bouncing back up quickly, Stiles unbuttons his jeans and slides them off, hands going for his boxer briefs to do the same.

“Wait,” Derek says, stopping Stiles with his hands on his. As badly as Derek wants to have sex with Stiles, he also wants to make it last as long as he possibly can because he doesn’t know if he’ll ever get another chance, with Stiles or really with anyone. He’d love it if he got to know Stiles better, if they maybe became something, but he’s not going to kid himself in thinking that Stiles does. This is very clearly a one-night stand, and he’s going to milk it for all it’s worth.

Stiles gives him a questioning look, like maybe Derek has changed his mind about all of this. Derek shakes his head and pulls Stiles to him by his waist.

“What’s the hurry?” he whispers, hoping that it sounds cool and seductive and not desperate.

“Maybe because I’ve been half-hard since we danced at the club?” Stiles replies as he wraps his arms around Derek’s shoulders, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Derek’s neck. “But, if that’s how you want it… _Deputy_ , than fine by me.” He says it like a challenge, and when he starts pressing soft, slow kisses down Derek’s neck and over his collarbone, slipping his hands down Derek’s chest and sliding them up under Derek’s shirt to move the fabric up and off of him, Derek knows it is.

He lets Stiles slip his shirt off over his head, lets him slide the zipper on his jeans the rest of the way down since he had only managed to unbutton them, lets him push them down past his hipbones until they fall to the floor. Because Stiles only has his underwear left to take off, Derek rises to the challenge by slipping his fingers in the elastic waistband and squeezes Stiles’s ass, slips a finger between his cheeks, which causes him to gasp.

“Yeah, okay, look I know you wanted to go slow, but I’m not sure I’m going to make it much longer,” Stiles says in a rush. “But, if I have a water and a ten to fifteen minute break we can totally do a slower round two,” he adds with a grin. 

It makes Derek chuckle, and to be honest he’s not opposed to doing other things with Stiles, making this one-night stand last all night long. He concedes, “Alright, you make a good point. Let me get… supplies.”

He moves to the bathroom to get the lube and the condoms, making sure they aren’t past their expiration date (because he can’t quite remember when he bought them). He keeps them on the very top shelf of his bathroom cupboard behind all the towels because his kids are snoops and would totally have found them and done something ridiculous with them if had left it somewhere useful like his nightstand drawer.

When he comes back into the room, supplies in hand, Stiles is leaning up against the headboard, legs splayed out on the bed, his underwear still on, but one hand is slipped underneath where he is obviously stroking himself.

“So, I was thinking maybe you could ride me? If that’s cool? If not, we could--”

“No,” Derek interrupts, “no, that’s… that’s perfect actually.” 

A grin returns on Stiles’s face and he beckons Derek over. “Come on, cowboy, save a horse and ride--”

“If you finish that sentence, I’m kicking you out.” Derek doesn’t really mean it though; he says it with a hint of fondness.

“... a Stiles. You loved it,” Stiles says with a laugh as Derek crawls up the bed and straddles Stiles’s legs, leaning over him.

“How do you know?” 

“I can tell. Bad jokes and puns get you all hot and bothered.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “Yeah, right.” 

“The tops of your ears got pink, which is adorable by the way, that’s how I can tell. You like it,” Stiles says, quiet and sincere, as he cups Derek’s jaw, thumb moving gently across his cheek. 

Derek doesn’t quite know what to say or think about the fact that Stiles is already picking up on his little quirks, is able to decipher what they mean, and they’ve only known each other for a few hours. He pushes his thoughts and the bubbling feeling in his stomach down and surges forward to kiss Stiles. He doesn’t want Stiles to say something else that will make it harder for Derek to forget him when this is all over. 

To his credit, Stiles goes with the flow, kissing Derek back and pushing down his underwear to expose his ass. Derek hands Stiles the lube, and he pops it open and squeezes some out on to his fingers while Derek takes his underwear off. As soon as he’s back on top of Stiles, hovering above him, Stiles’s slicked up fingers are slipping between his cheeks and pressing against his hole. 

“Just let me know if I hurt you or when you’re ready, okay?” Stiles whispers before slipping in one finger.

Derek nods, mouth open, unable to say anything because even though it’s only one finger, it’s been so long since someone else has touched him there that he’s overwhelmed. He bites down on a whimper when Stiles slips in another finger. Stiles’s fingers are long, a little bony, and not as thick as his own, but they feel good sliding in and out of Derek, opening him up.

He’s so focused on the sensation of Stiles’s fingers thrusting into him that he doesn’t notice that Stiles’s other hand is wrapping around his cock until he lets out an involuntary moan.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Stiles says, awed as he looks up at Derek. Derek can feel himself blush at the compliment, choosing to thrust back on Stiles’s fingers, he’s up to three now, instead of replying. “Derek, _god,_ Derek, please tell me you’re ready.” 

Derek shifts his hips one more time onto Stiles’s fingers before nodding and lifting himself up enough for Stiles to push off his boxer briefs. He scoots back a little and watches as Stiles rolls on a condom and slicks himself up for Derek, and Derek hopes he’s not doing something embarrassing like drooling as he stares.

When Stiles looks up, ready with a hand on the base of his cock to hold it steady, Derek lowers himself back down, this time on Stiles’s dick, palm on Stiles’s chest to steady himself. He takes in Stiles slowly, both because it’s been a while and because he loves watching Stiles’s eyelids flutter with every inch.

Once he’s fully seated onto Stiles, he shifts his hips a little, trying to get used to the feeling, and Stiles moans and grips at Derek’s thighs.

“I was serious about this not lasting long,” Stiles says.

Derek leans over, mouth hovering over Stiles’s. With a smirk he whispers, “That’s okay. You promised me a round two, remember? But for that one, we’ll switch?”

At the words, Stiles moans and bites his bottom lip. “God, Derek, you better start moving now or that round two’s going to happen sooner than you’d want.”

Ever the gentleman, Derek obliges, lifting his hips up only to slam them back down. He continues, building up a rhythm, and Stiles helps, thrusting up in time to drive himself deeper into Derek. Neither man holds back their moans and whimpers, and Stiles mumbles out pleas and praises about how good Derek feels, how he doesn’t want him to stop, how he’s beautiful, and Derek both loves and hates it. Loves for obvious reasons, and hates because he knows he won’t be able to hear words like it from Stiles again after this.

He’s sure that tonight is all there is for Stiles, especially if he were to tell him he’s a single dad with three kids. It’s too much baggage and responsibility to expect from someone who only signed up to be a one-night stand, and Derek wishes Stiles would stop making him feel this way, like he’s loved. It’s giving him hope that Stiles might be different, might be willing to pursue something more with him, and he knows it’s a false hope.

Derek grips himself, moving his hand up and down his shaft in time with his thrusts on to Stiles’s cock so that he can finish faster, can concentrate on achieving orgasm instead of hearing the compliments that fall so easily from Stiles’s lips. 

He’s close when he feels Stiles thrust deep inside, gripping tight enough on his hips to be just shy of painful, before coming, a low moan escaping from him as he spills inside the condom. Derek can feel Stiles’s cock pulsing in him, and he shoves himself back against Stiles, hand moving fast over his own dick until he’s coming on Stiles’s stomach and chest. 

He falls onto his side next to Stiles, biting back a whimper as Stiles slips out of him as he does. He’s too tired trying to come down from his climax and to catch his breath to move to do anything gentlemanly like get a washcloth to clean them up or even point out where the trashcan is. Stiles, though, doesn’t seem to mind, doing everything himself and coming backing with a warm wet towel. 

Stiles kisses Derek’s shoulder and back as he runs the washcloth over him, cleaning him of lube and come, and Derek is again overwhelmed by how caring and loving Stiles is being. He almost wishes he wasn’t, that he was more “slam, bam, thank you man” because then it’d be easier, then he won’t care when he disappears and leaves in the middle of the night.

The bed dips next to him when Stiles rejoins him on the bed and presses himself against Derek. He smiles into the pillow as Stiles drapes an arm around his waist and kisses his forehead.

“I’d say give me fifteen minutes and we can go again, but you look pretty,” he pauses purposefully, and Derek can feel his cheeks heat, positive his ears are flushing, too, “comfortable,” Stiles continues. “So how about we take a nap, and we’ll wake each other up when we’re ready for round two, yeah?”

Derek nods, inching forward to place a gentle kiss on Stiles’s lips. Stiles kisses back, but it doesn’t get heated between them as they exchange a few almost chaste kisses before they drift to sleep.

~

The sounds of children shouting rouse Derek awake, which is a normal occurrence in his house. So normal that Derek doesn’t stir until Erica bursts into his room and jumps up onto his bed and on to his chest.

“Honey, Daddy’s sleeping,” he mumbles, eyes still closed.

“Daddy, did you have a sleepover, too? Who’s this man next to you? ” she asks.

The night before comes rushing back to him, and his eyes fly open. He is definitely naked under the covers, and there is an arm that is definitely not his slung across his chest.

Before he can come up with anything, say any kind of excuse he can think of, Stiles is sitting up, stretching and yawning.

“Hi, sweetie,” Stiles says, “I’m Stiles.”

Erica smiles and waves. “Hi, Stiles. I’m Erica.”

Stiles sticks out his hand for Erica, and she giggles when she puts her hand in his and he shakes it. “Hi, Erica. It’s nice to meet you. Say, you hungry?” Erica bobs her head. “Want some pancakes?” Erica nods again. “Why don’t you go to the kitchen and pull out the ingredients, and I’ll be there in a little bit to make ‘em?” Erica grins and jumps off the bed.

“Have Isaac help you!” Derek shouts before Erica is completely out of earshot. He’s not sure she heard him anyway. Slowly, he sits up, afraid to look at Stiles and see… rejection? disappointment? “Look, I can… I can explain, I--” he starts, only to stop when Stiles cuts him off with a kiss.

“Get some pants on and meet us in the kitchen,” Stiles says before sliding out of bed. He’s in his boxers already, which means he must have woken up and put them on sometime in the night. He turns back to look at Derek, thumbing over his shoulder to Derek’s dresser. “Mind if I borrow some myself?”

Derek shakes his head and gestures with his hand for Stiles to help himself. He pulls out a pair of sweats and then tosses another to Derek. Once he’s got them on, he slips on his own shirt and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as the door is closed, Derek jumps out of bed and rummages in the pile of clothes on the floor for his phone. He’s got several missed calls and text messages from Laura. The latest one reads,

_Hey! Sorry had to drop the kiddos off earlier than planned. Got called in on a case. Hope you had fun last night! I want to hear details later!_

He wants to be angry, wants to be embarrassed that Stiles had to find out he had kids by having them wake him up, but Stiles didn’t act like he cared in the slightest. In fact, he introduced himself and offered to make his kids breakfast. Derek might… he might be a little bit in love? Stiles is attractive, good in bed (obviously), funny, smart, _and_ okay with his kids?

Yeah, definitely in love.

After he’s finally dressed and goes to the kitchen, the table is set, and Stiles is flipping pancakes to the awe of all three of his children. Isaac pretends not to care or be impressed, but Derek sees his eyes get big every time Stiles catches the pancake in the air on the griddle. Erica and Boyd are a little more overt in their adoration, cooing every time Stiles tosses the pancake up and clapping when it lands on the griddle.

Stiles sees Derek first and gives him a wink as he slides the finished pancake on to a growing pile. Erica sees him next and runs to hug him.

“Daddy, Daddy,” she says, looking up at him and tugging on his shirt. “Did you see Stiles flip pancakes? They go up so high! Did you see?” 

“I did. It’s pretty cool, huh?” He looks over at Boyd and Isaac, who both shrug like they are trying to be cool. Derek knows they are lying though. Boyd had started nodding in agreement before he looked over at Isaac and mirrored his shrug instead. 

“Think we have enough?” Stiles asks, setting the griddle and the spatula down on the stove. Erica gets on her tiptoes to eye the plate on the counter, eyes narrowed like she’s sizing up the pile and making calculations. 

“Yup,” she says, giving Stiles a nod of approval.

“Awesome! Let’s make your dad bring the plate to the table, yeah?” he says, giving Derek a playful half-smile and taking Erica’s hand to walk over to the table. 

Derek grabs the plate and ushers Isaac and Boyd to follow the other two to the table.

He and Stiles sit on opposite ends of the table, the kids on either side of them. Stiles helps cut Erica’s pancakes and even helps Boyd pour out a glass of milk. They both nod and interject comments as Erica regales them with the activities they did with Laura last night. Boyd and Isaac say a few things too, which is rare since they usually let Erica talk for all three of them. It’s so domestic and normal that Derek lets himself have an inkling of hope that maybe he could get used to this, that Stiles might be willing to do this more often.

When they are all finished eating, he sends the kids off to their rooms to put away their overnight bags, and he walks Stiles to the door after he’s gathered his things from the bedroom. 

He thinks about asking Stiles if he’d be okay waiting so he can drive him home, but when he opens the door, there’s a car idling in front of his house, someone inside it waving to them both.

“I, uh, called my buddy Scott to come pick me up so you wouldn’t have to drive me home,” Stiles replies, answering Derek’s unspoken question. 

“Ah, okay. Um, so, I…” and Derek has no clue what to say and he feels incredibly awkward. He wants to say thank you, ask Stiles out maybe, but maybe Stiles doesn’t want that if he’d ask someone to pick him up? 

“So… dinner?”

“What?” Derek asks, confused. 

“Do you want to go out for dinner? Or… in for dinner? We can order pizza for us and the kids? Watch a movie?” 

“I… um. Yeah, that… yeah. Dinner sounds great.”

“Good.” Stiles leans in and pecks Derek on the lips. “I left my number on your nightstand. Call me and tell me when.”

“Okay.” It’s not a good reply, but Derek is still in shock. 

Stiles smiles and kisses Derek one more time before leaving and climbing into his friend’s car. He waves goodbye through the window, and Derek watches him drive away. 

A little while later, after he’s showered and cleaned the dishes from breakfast, he checks his phone and there’s a text from a number that he’s pretty sure is Stiles: 

 _Got your number from Parrish. If you wanted to do that dinner tonight, it would not be too soon. I’m just sayin’._..

Derek bites back a grin before texting back:

_In that case, come over at 7._

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion)


End file.
